You're Going To Lose That Girl
by MissMcFly
Summary: 1961. Amelia returns to her birthplace, Liverpool where she meets the first Beatles. John describes her as proud, Paul says she's clever. The problem is that they both love her. Is she clever enough to forget her pride?
1. I: I've just seen a face

**Hello everyone… again. Now I'm writing this new story, I had this idea in my mind, with some original characters, but then I decided to change it, because that's what a beatle fan would do ;) . _ What had they done with our lives! _I really really really hope you like this, as much as I do.  
oh! And also, let's see if you notice an inside joke I made with the names of certain characters. Have a fantastic day!**

It was a Wednesday, the month of August has just started when she left, very early around 5 o'clock heading towards Liverpool. When she arrived, the city had a very nice weather; the day seemed to be saying _Welcome Back!_ to the young Amelia Darling. She had lived in Liverpool for 9 years, and then moved to Bath due to her father's job, he was an accountant, so was her mother. Even though she had lived around numbers she never liked them, History took a place in her heart because she loved stories and mysteries, and her plan was to take a course involved in history. So now she was returning to her birthplace, escaping from a life where she felt unwanted, since her parents only cared for her brother and his achievements. She was different from them, that had turned her into a quite cold and independent person. She had manners fit for a princess, that may be the reason why people thought, and why she acted like a snob; but she never cared for people, they had called her names all her life, and she was fine with that.

She arrived at her aunt and uncle's house, where she planned to stay, she knocked at the door three times, no answer, she tried again. In total darkness the door opened, as soon as she turned on the light she was welcomed by a _Surprise!. _Her uncle had a cake and her aunt a small gift, there was another girl, she had trouble figuring out who she was, they had no kids; it took her a minute to realize that this girl was her childhood friend, Nelly._  
_"I bet you don't even know who I am" she hugged her.

"Nelly! Of course I do, you stopped sending me letters" Amelia complained, she hugged her aunt and uncle "Uncle Henry! You look better, Do you really think you can stand me for a long time?" she asked them.

"Honey, I practically raised you! Of course I'm sure I can't, but I'll give my best" Her uncle said, hugging her tighter.

"Raise? You were only there to make her laugh while I changed the dippers" her aunt stated.

"Lucky you! I don't use them anymore, auntie Em" she gave a kiss to her aunt.

They had a long chat during dinner; they ate cake at the end. Nelly went home and promised to visit her for lunch. She was washing the dishes when her aunt asked:

"Are you mad at them?"

She knew what she was talking about "No, I love them. I know I'm a disappointment to them but I can't be angry because of that, well maybe a little".

"You're not, but I hope that they understand, now that you are here with us, g'night honey."

The next day she went to a library, she had sent a letter when she was in Bath, she wanted to work there, she was perfect for the library, they accepted her immediately; she dressed properly no with bright colors as most of the girls in the 60's , she had a straight haircut with no volume as the other girls. She didn't speak like a girl of 1961; she spoke as if she was living in 1861. That was an influence from her historical books.

"I'm glad you got the job, but why would you want to work there? What kind of excitement could you possibly get from there?" her friend asked.

"I don't know how to explain that, besides this may give me credits to the university" she responded, they walked a couple of blocks, she tried to remember her old neighborhood, but the truth was she didn't remember a thing from that place "Where are we going?"

"To a club, I want you to meet my boyfriend he said he'd be there"

Nelly took her hand but Amelia stopped her.

"A club? Isn't a little too early for that" she asked.

"No! The Casbah club opens at 6, but don't worry we won't stay there for a long time, he promised to take us to Albert Dock" she assured.

Even though she wasn't happy with her friend's plan she followed her. They entered to the club, fortunately for her the place wasn't crowded, it was a small club with not a lot of lights, and she felt a little claustrophobic. Nelly spotted a friend; the girls went and sat with him.

"This is my friend Amelia, and he is Danny's friend, Brett" she introduced "Where's Danny?"

"I don't know he wasn't at his house" he informed.

"I'll go outside to see if he's coming" she said and went to the door.

Amelia knew what her friend was doing, she remembered when they where 8 she sent a Valentine's card to Amelia's crush and signed for her. She was uncomfortable, with a napkin she began to clean her spot on the table, then she fixed her dress, she sat straight looking to her right, but she saw a man staring so she looked to her left trying to avoid having a conversation with Brett. But it didn't work.

"Where are you from Amelia?"

"I was living in Bath, if that is what you mean, but I was born here" she said, wanting to avoid eye contact she turned her head, again she saw that strange young man, there was no choice but to look at Brett.

"I never went to Bath" he responded.

"I have never been …" she corrected with a fake smile.

"What?" he looked at her confused "but you just said…-"

"You're not dead, you still can go" she saw he was confused "Forget it!"

"I'm going to see if Nelly found Danny, I'll be here in a minute" he said.

At least he left her alone, not a place where she wanted to be alone, but his presence had become irritating. She saw he stopped to talk to other men who were there, she understood that she had bored him, suddenly she felt a presence at her table, there was that strange young man sitting next to here.

"Excuse me sir, but that chair is taken" she informed him, he only smiled "Would you please be so kind and leave?"

"Why do you speak like that?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, I'm simply asking you to leave" responded, leaning backwards and covering her mouth and nose, he smelled of alcohol.

"You're not in your castle princess, you better go running now to your mommy and daddy" he laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but today I decided not to take advices from drunken pigs, try again tomorrow"

"Well, look at here everyone! We have Princess Loretta" he started to speak with a heavy and very strange accent "Of the Isles of Rumanestcalan" he invented.

Nelly and her boyfriend Danny, had just entered when they saw the scene that boy was making, they told Brett to go and stop him.

"Just leave, man" Brett said to him, the young man remained seated "Don't bother her" he warned, this time the man stood up form the chair and turned, as Brett was asking her if she was fine, the man unexpectedly returned and kissed her cheek. Brett also had a surprise, Brett punched him; Nelly ran rapidly to grab her friend's hand and lead her to the exit, afraid that they could start a fight. Minutes later Brett caught up with them, he told them not to worry, nothing had happened, a man had stopped the fight.

"Aren't you glad I was there?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said looking at him as saying '_I could've handle it' _"I told you not to go to a club, you always find the most repulsive people there"

The three of them giggled after her statement.

"Thank you! Amelia, I'm glad you think of us like that" Nelly mocked "And I'll make sure to turn you into one of us"

"She has the right to think like that" Danny hugged her girlfriend "After all look what happened today"

"You know he wouldn't do anything, he always acts like an idiot, Brett did good on punching him, someone should teach John Lennon he's not unbeatable".

"What a surprise, he has a name! " Amelia exclaimed.

"What's so surprising?" they asked her.

"I don't know, I supposed he was kind of the town drunk, you know that character who no one knows his name or where he came from, but you know he's always at a pub" she mocked.

They all laughed.

"Actually, everyone knows he's always at a pub or a club, he has a band, well-known around here"

"Oh really! And what does he play? The jug?" she mocked again.


	2. II: I wanna hold your hand

"_Actually, everyone knows he's always at a pub or a club, he has a band, well-known around here"_

"_Oh really! And what does he play? The jug?" she mocked again._

The next day she went to the library, ready to start working, she was behind the information desk, she helped people , she cleaned shelves , practically she did everything there and she loved it. It must've been 4 pm when Jack, a man in his mid thirties who worked with her; asked her to help a girl to reach a book, she climbed the little stair, Amelia wasn't that tall, took it and gave it to her; she was about to return to the counter when she heard a familiar voice, John Lennon was returning some books, she hid behind a shelf.

"Where's Mr. Dubois?" he asked Jack.

"He's resting"

"Is the old man ok?" John worried.

"Don't worry, he's fine but he's old, he hired a new assistant" Jack informed him "Only these two books?"

"Yeah, see you later mate" he said goodbye.

Jack told Amelia to help him with the books, luckily for her he had already left.

"Does he come here often? " she asked.

"Who? John? Three or four times a month maybe; why you ask?"

'_Why did I ask?'_ she thought "I'd like to know the regular clients"

"You better don't say hello to him if you see him on the street" he advice.

She looked at him strange.

"He doesn't want anyone to know that he comes here regularly, apparently he has a band and a status to maintain. Once I met him at a pub and he said to his friends that he had met me in jail" he explained making her laugh.

At 7 o'clock she got out of work, Nelly and Danny went to pick her up, she longed to go home and take a nap, but they had planned something else, after all it was a Friday.

"It's a great place, and don't worry the Beatles play at 10, so we'll leave earlier so you won't see him" Nelly tried to convince her friend.

"Brett? " she asked with a smile.

"No, silly, why would I want you to avoid him? He said he thinks you're attractive" she said "He told Danny he liked you, although he also said you were a little eccentric"

"He must be a charmer" she responded with a sarcastic tone "But who are we avoiding?"

"John, he plays at 10 so-"

"Are you seriously thinking on taking me where that boy will be?" she interrupted.

"He's not going to be there when we arrive, I told you he plays at 10"

They entered, a band was playing awfully loud, they tried to talk but it was impossible to hear what they were saying, after every statement they made there was a _What did you say? _Question. Nelly began to tell her the story about how did they meet, very sweet story, a little corny in Amelia's point of view but she listened. A new band was on stage , Nelly said she wanted to get closer to the stage, so asked them to come with her and try to sneak into the crowd.

"There are a lot of people and I don't like people touching me, besides they're all sweaty" Amelia complained.

"But just for three or two songs, please" she begged.

"I'm not asking you to stay with me, you can go; I'll wait here" she said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't move from here" she ordered, took the hand of her loved one and mixed into the crowd.

She waited there; moments like those made her think if she was truly enjoying her life, she had left her house to seek for adventure but there she was being the spoilsport, as usual. She leaned against a wall trying to enjoy the music.

"Are you stalking me?" he asked, John asked.

Without looking she had recognized him, his voice was unique "Yes, I don't seem to function without you"

"Where's the fella , princess?" he asked as he stood in front of her, he wanted her to look at him, not the band.

"I have a name" she stated, she tried to look back at the stage but he joked, blocking her sight "I see you haven't understood that you shouldn't bother a girl" she said, pointing with her forefinger the bruise he had on his chin, where Brett had punched him.

"Whatever you say, duchess" he said examining her with his eyes "Good birds like you shouldn't be here, go home child"

"Pardon me sir, but I had no idea I was talking to the owner of this dump" she answered with a sarcastic tone.

A young man approached to John and told him to help set the drums.

"Wait, Paul" he said and turned to respond to her "I'm not but I _am_ the singer of tonight's band, it's practically the same, clear off!"

"I can't believe this, you're throwing _me _out" she laughed.

"That's right, you don't belong here, and you make this place look bad"

"John, please stop" Paul, who had stayed there, warned.

"Bad? I make this place look bad? How exactly?" She insisted on knowing.

"You're a posh, you're standing here with your prude clothes and fancy purse and people may think this is church. We don't want to lose fans so, off you go!"

"If that's what you want, I just have a question for you, how do you claim to be the singer of your band when it's obvious you can't even speak properly?" She smirked "You don't have to answer that Mr. Lennon, it was a rhetorical question" she ended and left.

Outside she thought of returning by herself, but the streets at night were even more confusing than in the daylight, she realized then that she had forgotten everything about her birthplace; she heard someone calling for her.

"Wait! He didn't mean that" Paul said reaching her side "You don't have to leave"

"I'm not sure, _your majesty_ sounded very determine" she stated "Besides, that's better for me because now I have an excuse not to come back to… what's the name of this place?"

"The Cavern" he instructed.

"To the cavern" she repeated.

"Don't say that, I wouldn't like that" he attempted to flirt with her.

"Why not?" She asked.

Paul had no answer to that, she asked it seriously she wasn't flirting; that was a pick up line he had used and it had worked before, girls tended to blush, but in front of him there was this girl asking for a straight answer, his charm had failed "You don't have to be drastic, we're about to play, maybe you'd like to come and make fun of him while he's on stage"

"That's very tempting sir, but not tonight"

"I'm Paul" he offered his hand.

She noticed he had offered her a handshake, but she didn't trust him enough, for her a handshake meant a friendship simply because she was very fussy. Several seconds had passed and she hadn't shaken his hand, so in embarrassment he stretched and played with his hair.

"I'm sorry, my name's Amelia" she apologized.

As she said her name someone shouted it.

"Forgive me, I know we stayed for more than three songs" Nelly explained, looking at Paul.

"That's fine…Oh! She's my friend Nelly and he is her boyfriend, Danny"

"Hello I'm-"

"You're Paul right? You play with John" Danny said.

"John Lennon, my God! Amelia I'm sorry, did you bump into him?" her friend worry.

"No, I didn't" she winked at Paul "We better go before we see him; goodnight Paul"

_**Hello! Here's another chapter, I'm sorry if this one is quite boring, I hope is not, don't worry it gets interesting! Hehe Have a lovely Monday! I appreciate so much your reviews, so please pretty please! Tell me what you think**_


End file.
